


Lawrence And Adam: Saw Crossed Lovers

by RigorMorton



Category: Romance - Fandom, Saw (Movies), chainshipping
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Sappy, Slash, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love story between Lawrence and Adam from Saw. How their lives change for the better, after they escape the clutches of Jigsaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knight In Fractured Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfic. This one is for the fans that were devastated by the ending of Saw 3D.  
> I have a great appreciation for the film Saw. It's brilliant. I also absolutely believe that Lawrence and Adam shared a moment in that bathroom, and it should be explored. I realize I'm not the first one to write about this, but this is my take on it. This will be a continuing story. Don't worry, there will be smut! Be sure to check out part two. It is separate from this because I posted it wrong, but it goes by the same name just with chapter two added to it. Hope you enjoy.

Adam begins to come to. His eyes still closed, and he can hear the sound of loud voices, ringing phones, and beeping. 

His eyes gradually start to open, and the fluorescent lights above his head are hurting his eyes. He squints and looks around the room. A television hung up high on the wall in front of him...what looked to be a bathroom door, ahead to the right...and a large window to his left.

He looked down at his right arm, and saw he was hooked up to an I.V. He also couldn't help but notice he was wearing a hospital gown. "I'm in the hospital" Adam muttered out loud, grasping the material on his gown. "I made it out alive?" Adam muttered to himself in confusion.

Adam was confused because the last thing he remembers, was the jolting, stabbing pain of electricity streaming through his entire body, as the psychopath that kidnapped him and Lawrence, walked out the door, yelling out "GAME OVER!" and slamming that door shut while Adam was reaching out...screaming out in a pitiful plea "No!!! Don't!!!

He remembered just sitting there in that shit hole...screaming in the pitch black dark. A horrible, high pitch, blood curdling scream that would make a hardened criminal cringe. He was screaming and crying until his cheeks ached, his throat burned, and his entire head seared in excruciating pain. He screamed until he had absolutely nothing left. Till all he could do was curl up in a ball, and whimper, alone in the dark... In that God forsaken place.  
" I must've passed out" he thought. Then suddenly, like a ton of bricks, another thing hit him.... "Lawrence!" What had happened to Lawrence? "Lawrence! Lawrence!" Adam cried frantically, and began to tear up.

A nurse came running into his room looking panicked. "Mr. Stanheight!" Cried the nurse. "Calm down. You're okay. You're safe now" she said calmingly.

"But Lawrence! What happened to Lawrence?" Adam yelled, grasping the nurses arms.

"You mean Dr. Gordon? The man that was down there with you?" asked the nurse. Adam nodded. "He's stable. He's conscious and talking. He was asking about you Too. One of the other nurses told me, he was mumbling your name in his sleep. You two must have formed some bond while you were held captive together. Bless your hearts." She touched Adam's forehead gently and shook her head. 

"Pfft, a bond. She didn't know the half of it" Adam thought.

See, Adam and Lawrence did form a bond while they were chained up together in that room. He and Lawrence had been held captive for hours, and hours in some kind of large bathroom, chained by their feet, by the infamous Jigsaw Killer. A dank bathroom that reeked of stale water, black mold, and death.

Lawrence was able to escape, because he sawed off his own foot with a hacksaw, to try and get to his wife and daughter, who he thought were in grave danger at the hands of that twisted fuck.

Once Lawrence had sawed all the way through his bone, and was free from his chain, he had to get the hell out of dodge quickly, before he could bleed to death. Before he left, he crawled over to Adam to console him.

Adam was hysterical after having watched Lawrence saw off his foot, being shot in the shoulder, and forced to bludgeon a man who they thought was there captor to death. Bashed the poor bastards face in with the back of a toilet basin.

Adam was bleeding and snivelling and Lawrence put his head up against Adam's, and Adam put his arms around Lawrence, and bawled his eyes out. Adam shuddered and heaved, and let out all of the built up tension of what they'd just endured, rain down on Lawrence's shoulders, in a river of tears.

"Lawrence, don't leave me. I need you" said Adam, in his broken, chocked up voice.

"I'm going to have to go get help, or I'm going to bleed to death. You're going to be alright. Everything is going to be okay" Lawrence replied in the most reassuring tone he could muster.

Adam still crying, grasping on to Lawrence's shirt, getting his bloody hand prints all over it. Adam moved his hands up to Lawrence's, and they just looked at each other for a moment. Then for some reason their lips met. Neither one of them pulled away, and they continued to kiss passionately, holding on to each other tight. Lawrence slowly pulled away, and turned himself around to head for the door.

"Lawrence! Wait!" Adam cried, reaching his hand out towards Lawrence, Adam's eyes filled with tears. Lawrence looked back over his shoulder at Adam.

"Lawrence, I love you" Adam stammered in partial disbelief of himself...At the words that had just come out of his mouth. Disbelief that he had just blurted out what he had struggled so hard with, on how he was going to say....What he felt all along. Disbelief at how easy it just came out. He stopped over thinking, and it slipped out naturally.

Through the dried coagulated blood on Lawrence's dry mouth that cracked like acrylic vermilion, a slow smile formed on his face. "I love you too, Adam. I'm going to bring back help. I promise." And Lawrence turned around without any further adieu, and crawled out the door.

See Lawrence and Adam did more than bond in that little bit of time spent together in their own, private Hell. They fell in love, and Adam could not be satisfied, until he saw his knight in fractured armor.

"When can I see Lawrence?" Adam asked.

The nurse replied languidly "You can visit each other tomorrow. The police are coming in the morning too, to question you two. You need to get your rest." She flipped off the light switch, and walked out the door.

Adam curled up in the fetal position of that hospital bed, squezzing his pillow tight. He thought of Lawrence, and what he was going to say when they were reunited tomorrow. Adam closed his eyes, and sleep enveloped him, like a slow, blissful cloud of eternal, but momentary void.

Adam awoke to the sharp shock of a very heavy door closing...a thud, then the sound of a latch. He sat up and saw a dark figure standing by the door. "Maybe it was Lawrence" he thought.

"Lawrence?" He called out.

Instead of the voice that he so longed for, he heard a sardonic laughter that would have given the Devil himself chills.

"No" the figure said, chuckling. "It's not your little boyfriend, sweetheart. Ooooh, don't you wish?"

Adam stared at the tall, dark figure standing by his door, eyes wide with fear.

"You!" Adam cried.

The dark figure moved closer and Adam could clearly see it was Jigsaw, the psychopath that had kidnapped him and Lawrence, and chained them up in that God forsaken place. Adam just stared up at him..terrified...unable to speak...eyes wide with terror.

"Did you really think you'd be safe here? Did you really think I wouldn't come back for you? You and I have unfinished business, Adam. However, I've decided to give your beefcake a pass, because at least he had thexbslls to saw through his own foot. He did what he had to, to get out of there. Unlike you. You didn't deserve to escape. You didn't appreciate your life. You just sat there, and let Lawrence do all the work."

Jigsaw moved in closer, and got right in Adam's face. Adam still looking up at him, like he'd just seen a ghost. 

"You have to go back, Adam. It's where you belong. I'm going to lock you back up in that room, where no one can hear you scream, and you're never going to see your precious Lawrence again. You're going to be left all alone in there, screaming in the dark" said Jigsaw angrily.

"No! No! Don't! Please! Oh God! Adam cried. Jigsaw laughing hardily and maniacal. Then suddenly Adam heard another voice...

Mr. Stanheight! Mr. Stanheight! Wake up!

Adam opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He saw the nurse standing in front of him, grasping his arms with both hands. 

"Mr. Stanheight, you were having a nightmare. You're safe. Everything is alright" the nurse pleaded.

"Oh thank God. It was all a nightmare" Adam thought. "Lawrence! Can I see Lawrence now?" Adam asked, desperately.

"Soon" she replied. "The police are here. You'll have to talk to them firsts***. ( made a mistake and my phone won't let me delete for some reason). 

Adam dreaded talking to the police, considering he had bludgeoned a man to death in that bathroom.

" Are they going to arrest me?" Adam thought.

The nurse walked over to the door and let two male detectives in the room. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the nurses station. She watched through the tiny window in the door as the detectives questioned Adam. Another nurse walked up and tried to sneak a peek too.

"That poor man" said the other nurse. "Been through Hell and back, and now being interrogated by the police" she said. Adam's nurse just shaking her head.

About half an hour later the detectives came out of the room. They glanced at the nurses, smiled and nodded, as they walked on down the hall.

Adam lay in his bed, staring out the window. He felt a sense of relief after having talked to the police. From what they were saying, it seemed that they believed, Adam killing Zep was a clear case of self defense. They had plenty of evidence to support Adam and Lawrence's stories. They found the tape recorders and found gunshot residue on Zep's gloves. Not to mention the statements from Lawrence's wife and daughter. It was looking pretty good for Adam and Lawrence

Adam let out a sigh, and clutched his pillow, thinking of Lawrence. A smile crossed his face as he remembered what Lawrence's mouth tasted like when they shared their first kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in" said Adam. The nurse opened the door and took a step inside.

"I have someone here to see you" she said with a smile on her face.

Adam turned around quick and smiled ear to ear as his nurse pushed Lawrence in , in a wheelchair. His right leg all bandaged up where his foot should be. They both just look at each other for a moment, smiling and wide eyed.

The nurse thought it was a little strange, but none of her business, so she just smiled and said "Well, I'll leave you two alone." She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Adam and Lawrence could tell by the big, happy, smiles on each others faces, that neither had forgotten the moment they had shared in that bathroom, and they both still felt the same.

Adam walked up to Lawrence, and gently sat down in his lap. He didn't hesitate to grab Lawrence's face and kiss him, rough and passionate, like a scene from Gone With The Wind. Lawrence reciprocated, and they embraced.

"Mmm" Adam thought. Lawrence tasted just like he remembered. 

The two love birds broke free for a moment to come up for air.

"What happened? How did I get rescued?" Asked Adam.

Lawrence brushed Adam's hair out of his eyes, and smiled at him. 

"Well by some miracle, I managed to crawl my way out of there. I reached the outside and a lady in an SUV saw me, got out, and called an ambulance. I passed out from blood loss, but I left a trail of blood behind me, and the police followed it to you." Answered Lawrence.

"You saved my life , Lawrence" said Adam as he thought about what Jigsaw said to him in his nightmare. "You were so brave and I did nothing. I just sat there helpless" said Adam.

"Don't go there Adam. There's no shame in hesitating to saw off your own foot, slowly with a rusty hacksaw. Besides, you tried to stop me. It doesn't matter now. We got out, and that's the important thing" said Lawrence.

"Yes, but so did Jigsaw" said Adam. 

Yes, I heard. The police told me, they found the tape recorder given to Zep" said Lawrence.

"Lawrence he was in the room with us the whole time. The dead man in the middle of the floor was Jigsaw. He wasn't dead. He must've drugged himself, so he wouldn't move, but Ut was him all along. I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I saw him wake up, and get up from the floor. He locked me in there, and was going to leave me there to rot. If you hadn't made it out, I would've starved to death down there." Adam's lip began to quiver and he started tearing up. Lawrence put Adam's head into his chest, and Adam put his arms around Lawrence.

"He's going to come back for us, I just know it. I had a nightmare about it last night, and I don't feel safe. I feel like it's not over" Adam's voice breaking as he wipes away his tears.

"It's over, Adam" Lawrence said while holding Adam's face. "I'm sure he is long gone by now. In another state already. Everything will be alright" said Lawrence. Adam nodded his head, feeling better about things after talking to the one person, he just couldn't stop thinking about. 

"I love you" Adam said looking into Lawrence's eyes.

Lawrence smiled and said, "I love you too, Adam." The two shared a kiss, and embraced tightly.

"What now?" Adam couldn't help but ask. 

"Well, I have to leave my wife before we can move on. I won't be sneaking around behind her back like a snake in the grass. We don't want to start this relationship off with bad Karma" said Lawrence.

"I agree" said Adam, nodding his head.

"We'll be out of here soon. Probably in a few days" said Lawrence. 

"I'm going to have to check into a motel. I can't go back to that apartment. He knows where I live" Adam said.

"I'm going to set Ally and Diana in a hotel as well, and then I'll come over to your motel. Okay?" Said Lawrence. Adam nodded his head, and rested it on Lawrence's shoulder.


	2. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Lawrence, take their new relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut! Romantic smut though, but hot nonetheless. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: It becomes real

Chapter Text

Lawrence was right about him and Adam getting out of the hospital soon. They only had to spend 2 more days, and then they were released.

They both had a lot to do. Adam had to go back to his apartment to get enough of his things to hold him over, till he could get moved. He also had to talk to his landlord, about breaking his lease, and hopefully under the circumstances, he would be understanding.

Lawrence, had the really tough job. He had to go home and tell his wife he was in love with a man, and leaving her to start a new life with Adam.

Their marriage was already on the rocks, and divorce was pretty much inevitable, with or without Adam. It just would've been further down the road.

Adam paced the floor of his motel room nervously, cigarette in hand. He was incredibly nervous because he knew Lawrence was telling his wife, and would be knocking on the door shortly. Adam couldn't wait, but was also terrified, at the same time. He was also very confused. Adam was straight. He had been his whole life. Hell, he was still attracted to women, and Lawrence was the only man he had any sexual attraction to.

"Was that possible?" Adam thought. To be straight but also be in love with a man? "This whole thing is so strange" Adam thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and it startled Adam just a little. He took one last, long puff, and extinguished his cigarette in his Star Wars ashtray, he'd had since he was 16.

Adam's stomach felt like it was in his throat. This was it. His boyfriend was here, to spend the night with him for the first time.

Adam was terrified, and had no idea what he was doing. He walked over to the door, and opened it with just the slightest hesitation. Standing there in the door, was the most handsome, blonde, blue eyed man, he'd ever laid eyes on.

Lawrence was out of the wheelchair, and on crutches until he got his prothstetic foot. "It's a good thing they had a room on the first floor" Adam thought.

Lawrence's cab drove away, and Adam smiled and signaled for Lawrence to come in. Lawrence hopped inside, and Adam helped him to the couch.

"I just smoked a cigarette. I taste like an ashtray. I'm going to go brush my teeth" said Adam.

Lawrence chuckled and said "That's a dirty, dirty habit" shaking his finger at Adam. "You're going to have to stop that nonsense. Doctor's orders" said Lawrence, jokingly.

Adam smiled and shook his head. "I'll be right back. Make yourself at home....Doctor" Adam said, snickering.

Adam went into the bathroom and shut the door. He brushed his teeth, and then cupped his hand over his mouth, just to double check. He lifted his arms up and took a sniff, even though he had showered just twenty minutes prior. Hell, his hair was still wet. He smelled like Icy Blast Irish Spring.

He stood over the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. He was more nervous than he had ever been, and was kind of stalling from the inevitable.

Lawrence nervously twiddled his thumbs, butterflies in his stomach, just waiting for Adam to come out.

Adam put his head down, took a really deep breath and opened the bathroom door. He walked out of the bathroom and saw that Lawrence had moved himself to the bed.

Adam smiled at the sight of that hunky blonde waiting on the bed they were about to make love on.

Even though he was absolutely terrified, he was also incredibly turned on. He walked over to the bed and plopped down in Lawrence's lap, straddling him. He threw his arms around Lawrence and started kissing him, rough and hard. Shoving his tongue deep into Lawrence's mouth as Lawrence's hands began to travel all over Adam's body, lustfully.

Both men making out furiously, rubbing each others groins through their pants. They both slowed down a little bit, and Adam slowly began to unbutton Lawrence's dark blue shirt, button by button.

Adam could see that Lawrence was just as nervous as him, so he met eyes with Lawrence and asked "Do you want me to stop?"

"No" Lawrence said, without any hesitation. Adam continued to unbutton Lawrence's shirt to reveal his plain, white T underneath. Lawrence removed the rest of the dress shirt, and Adam reached down, grabbed the bottom of Lawrence's T-shirt, and slipped it over his head.

Lawrence wasn't in perfect shape. He definitely wasn't scrawny like Adam. He had broad shoulders, and a little bit of a belly, but still hunky none the less.

Suddenly Lawrence pushed Adam down on the bed and managed to crawl on top of him, despite struggling with his missing foot.

Lawrence started kissing Adam hard and fast. Lawrence reached down and unbuckled Adam's belt. Adam swallowed hard, nervously as Lawrence pulled his belt out of the loops and onto the floor.

Lawrence unbutton and unzipped Adams jeans, than managed to stand up, balancing on one leg, and pulled Adam's jeans off onto the floor, along with the belt.

Lawrence unfastened his belt, and his slacks, tossed his loafer, and plopped back down on the bed, so he could slip out of his slacks.

Lawrence was a boxers man, just like Adam, except Lawrence's were Ralph Lauren, and Adam's were Fruit Of The Loom, but that was the last thing on either of their minds.

Adam quickly pulled his own shirt up over his head and tossed it aside, not giving a second thought as to where it would land.

Lawrence crawled back on top of Adam. Adam wrapped his arms around his big, strong mans neck and they started kissing again.

Adam's boxers were getting so tight around his rock hard erection. He could feel Lawrence's erection rubbing against his groin as the two continued kissing.

Adam grabbed Lawrence by the hips and started pulling down his boxers. He manage to get them down to his knees but Lawrence had to help him with the rest. Lawrence grabbed Adams shorts and Adam lifted his butt up so Lawrence could rip them off quickly.

Now the both of were naked as the day they were born and both trembling just a little. They could feel each other shaking, but they each pretended not to notice.

Lawrence sat up, reached down to the floor, and grabbed his pants. Lawrence's rummaged through his pockets while Adam watched in curiosity. Lawrence pulled out a bottle of lubricant. Adam let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God" he thought. "I forgot all about that. We would've had to use motel lotion. Lawrence saves the day again" Adam thought to himself.

Lawrence opened the bottle and squeezed some out onto his hand. Adam was scared. His knees were knocking together while he waited for Lawrence to lube up.

"Oh Hell" Adam thought, and snatched the bottle away from Lawrence. He turned it upside down and poured a bunch of it over Lawrence. Lawrence chuckled watching a nervous Adam, making damn sure that everything went smoothly.

"That's plenty" Lawrence said, smiling.

Adam nodded his head and laid back down. Lawrence put a little lube on his finger and slipped it inside of Adam, trying to prepare him for the penetration to come.

Adam let out a sigh, and it relaxed him a little bit. It felt good actually, but Adam knew that the actual sex was sure to be painful. At least at first it would be.

Lawrence was not exactly small. He must've been at least eight inches. Of course Adam was seven inches so they were both pretty much in the same boat.

Lawrence pulled his finger out and leaned in over him and Adam put his trembling legs on top of Lawrence's broad shoulders. Lawrence up on his knees in front of Adam. His stump was a little sore being pressed up against the bed like that, but not sore enough to make him want to stop.

Lawrence moved in a little closer, and slowly pushed himself into Adam. Adam winced, bit his lip, and dug his fingernails into Lawrence's back. It was just as painful as he expected, but a different kind of pain than he expected. It was a burning pain. Almost as if he was receiving an enema with dishwashing liquid. He knew the pain was temporary, his body would relax soon, and it would start to feel good. He just tried to relax and be patient.

Lawrence on the other hand, was feeling great, other than his wound hurting just a bit.

Adam was so tight, tighter than any woman's vagina he had ever felt. His wife was no prude, but had never let him do that. Adam was tight, and oh so warm. It was like nothing Lawrence had ever felt before.

Lawrence closed his eyes, and sighed with pleasure as Adam's warm, tight, oraphace closed in around him. He realized that Adam had started to enjoy it also. He was more relaxed and moaning slightly as Lawrence thrust back and fowarth inside him. The two made eye contact, and shared a loving kiss.

Lawrence looked down at the adorable, younger man beneath him and said "I love you." It was the first time Lawrence had said it first and Adam was so happy to hear it. Adam got to say "I love you too" for the first time to Lawrence.

Lawrence reached over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube, and poured some on his hand. He reached down and began to stroke Adam. He thought it was the least he could do. Adam's eyes rolled back into his head, and he groaned with pleasure.

Adam was overwhelmed with ecstasy at the sensation of Lawrence rocking back and fowarth inside of him, and the feeling of Lawrence's big, strong hand sliding up and down his shaft.

Adam couldn't contain himself. Lawrence felt Adam start to constrict in his hand, and felt warm liquid shoot onto his stomach. Lawrence was extremely turned on by this and felt the tingle of his own climax rising from him, and exploding, deep inside, warm, tight, Adam. It was better and more intense than any orgasm he had ever had.

Lawrence groaned loudly, and Adam pressed his head to Lawrence's tightly until Lawrence had let it all out. Lawrence sighed heavily and gave Adam a soft kiss on the forehead.

They laid there a few minutes, just holding each other, Lawrence still inside of Adam.

Lawrence smelled so good, Adam thought. Some kind of designer cologne. Probably Versace. "Ha, and I smell like Irish Spring" he thought.

Lawrence slowly pulled himself out of Adam, and plopped down next to his lover. He let out a heavy sigh, and let what just happened sink in. Both staring up at the ceiling fan whirring above their heads. Adam had always loved that soothing sound.

Lawrence looked at Adam. He was so adorable to Lawrence. It was so strange for both of them. They were straight men, who just happened to fall in love with each other. What a strange concept... What a strange feeling.

Adam reached over, and grabbed Lawrence's hand. Lawrence smiled at Adam and said "Well it's only fair that you get a turn to be on top, I suppose."

Adam chuckled and said "Yep, and I'm going to hold you to it." He hit Lawrence with his pillow and Lawrence threw his left arm around Adam's neck and proceeded to give him noogies. Adam struggled to break free, but Lawrence was not a small guy like Adam was. Lawrence just held him tighter and laughed.

"No fair" giggled Adam. "You're bigger than me" said Adam.

"Oh, are you implying I'm fat?" Asked Lawrence jokingly.

"Shut up" Adam said. He laughed and shook his head.

Lawrence reached over and planted a big wet kiss on Adam, and the two laid back down. They could've continued their night of passion, and Adam could have had his turn with Lawrence, but Adam was far too tired. Exhausted was more like it. Him and Lawrence had , had a grueling few days.

Lawrence reached up and turned off the lamp on the nightstand, and Adam curled up next to Lawrence, lying his head on Lawrence's chest, and settled into the nook of his new, hot man. Lawrence put his arm around Adam, and for the first time since they escaped, Adam felt safe. No thoughts of Jigsaw coming back to finish the job. He hadn't a care in the world, and there would be no nightmares for Adam tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it, so I can continue it!


	3. Vice Versa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence gives Adam a proposition, and the two make plans to take the next step to their relationship.

Adam woke up to the sting of the bright sunlight, hitting his face, and the sound of a running faucet. He lie so comfortably on his stomach…the left side of his face smooshed up against the pillow. He felt just a small puddle of sticky drool on the side of his cheek.  
Adam lifted his groggy, heavy head…just enough to look up at the clock on the night stand. 11:10 it read. Adam knew it was time to get out of bed, and start the first day of the rest of his life.  
His entire body ached, and despite getting plenty of sleep, he was still exhausted…worn out from being the fuck-ee, instead of the fuck-er.  
Adam groaned and rolled himself over onto his back. He just lie there for a moment, thinking about last night…still in disbelief that any of this actually happened.  
Adam heard the squeaky sound of the faucet being turned off, and he turned his head and saw the handsome doctor hobbling toward the bed on his crutches. Lawrence plopped down on the bed, behind Adam's head, and tossed his crutches aside.  
"Morning sunshine" said Lawrence, smirking. Adam cracked a smile and flipped Lawrence the bird. "Been there, done that" chuckled Lawrence.  
"Touché" said Adam.  
Lawrence leaned all the way down over Adam, and planted his full, soft lips on Adam's.  
"I have morning breath" mumbled Adam, Lawrence's lips still lightly touching his.  
"I don't care" said Lawrence, as he pressed his lips down harder against Adam's, and slipped his eager tongue into Adam's mouth. Adam reached up and put his hands on the back of Lawrence's neck, as they gently kissed. Adam could taste the minty tingle of the complimentary, motel toothpaste on Lawrence's tongue.  
"Okay, time to brush your teeth now, stinky" said Lawrence, laughing just a little.  
Adam scrunched up his nose at Lawrence and sat up in bed, eyes wandering the room, looking for his boxers. Lawrence reached down, grabbed Adam's baby blue boxers, and tossed them in the younger man's face.  
"Is that what you were looking for?" Asked Lawrence.  
"Fuck you very much" exclaimed Adam. He shook his head at Lawrence, slipped into his boxers, and walked over to the sink. Adam watched Lawrence as he brushed his teeth. Lawrence looked so handsome, sitting there in his boxers and white T, and Adam couldn't help but smile just a bit.  
"Listen, I really wanted to talk to you about something" said Lawrence, fidgeting and nervous.  
Adam spit his toothpaste out, wiped his mouth, and walked over to the bed, and sat next to Lawrence. "Sure. What's up?" Asked the younger man.  
Lawrence just looked at the absolutely adorable young man. He was just too damn cute. He was looking at Lawrence in a way, that reminded him of a little, lost puppy. Lawrence was happy to see that Adam was eager to hear what he had to say.  
"I really hope this isn't too soon.….I mean, I figure obviously you're serious about us, or you wouldn't have let me leave my wife… but I still feel nervous asking this…We're really doing this, right?" Asked Lawrence.  
"Yes. Absolutely. I love you" replied Adam.  
"I love you too, and I figured since we already said " I love you" that we may as well take things to the next level, even though it does seem awfully soon" said Lawrence.  
Adam looked at the older man, curiously, nodding his head.  
"Well, I was thinking maybe we should go….apartment hunting together" Lawrence finally blurted out.  
Adam's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Really?" He asked, with a little smile on his face. "You want to get an apartment together?"  
"Yes. It makes the most sense. Especially with my work schedule. We'd hardly see each other if we lived separately. We're already in love, so why drag it out?" Lawrence said, trying to act nonchalant.  
"Yeah" said Adam enthusiastically. "You're right. It does make more sense. If you're sure."  
"I am sure. I'm positive" Lawrence said, smiling ear to ear.  
*****************************************  
Lawrence and Adam lie in bed together eating ice cream and watching the late show. They had spent all day in bed, watching Pay- Per View, smooching under the covers like some sappy, teenage couple, and looking through one of those For Rent magazines.  
"Hmmm, a one bedroom in Lincoln Square. Definitely one we should check out" said Lawrence  
"Lincoln Square? Just exactly how rich are you?" Asked Adam, sounding surprised.  
"Well my dear, I've been a doctor for twelve years, so… Lawrence said grinning.  
Adam just shakes his head. " I don't even want to know."  
Adam, reaches over and grabs the older man's hand, gently. The two just look at each other lovingly, neither one smiling…just looking at each other. Neither one could believe that they were capable of loving someone so much. Someone of the same sex no less.  
Adam scooted closer to Lawrence, and gave him a quick little peck on the lips. Lawrence threw his arm around Adam, and pulled him to him, forcefully, and gave him a big, wet, sloppy kiss….practically holding the younger man down.  
Adam struggled underneath Lawrence, barely able to breathe, arms flailing. Lawrence finally let go of Adam, so he could come up for air. He knew he could over power the much smaller man, and he certainly enjoyed it.  
"Jesus Christ, Lawrence! You trying to kill me or what?" Exclaimed Adam, hair all dishevled.  
"Only because I love you" said Lawrence endearingly.  
"Sap" said Adam. He picks up his pillow and hits Lawrence in the face with it.  
Lawrence pinned Adam down to the bed, and started smothering him with light, soft kisses, all over his face. Adam squinting his eyes, tightly, seeming annoyed but really enjoying it.  
"You want a sap? I'll show you a sap!" Said Lawrence, continuing to love on his younger boyfriend.  
"Hey, Lawrence? Guess what?" Asked Adam.  
"Yes, my love?" Said Lawrence, brushing Adam's hair out of his face.  
"I want my turn, now" said Adam raising both eyebrows up and down at Lawrence.  
Lawrence starts to chuckle. "Oh boy… fair enough, I suppose.  
"Don't be scared babe. It hurts for like forty five seconds to a minute. Then it's really hot. Not to mention yours is a little bigger than mine…and no offense, but my ass is a little smaller too. If I can do it, you can do it. I took that eight inches of love you gave me last night, like a trooper" smiled Adam.  
"Um, mine is like one inch bigger than yours, and stop implying I'm fat" said Lawrence.  
"I'm not implying you're fat. I'm just saying if I can do it, so can you" said Adam.  
"Fine" said Lawrence. He leaned down and kissed Adam. His warm tongue invaded Adam's mouth, and Adam grew firm and hard, just from that alone. Nobody could turn him on like the good doctor could.  
Lawrence broke the kiss and lie down on his back, inviting Adam to take charge with him….To make love to him this time…to call the shots.  
Adam crawled on top of the handsome older man, covering him with his body. He lightly kissed Lawrence's, soft, supple lips, and worked his hot mouth down to Lawrence's neck. Adam put one hand on the side of Lawrence's cheek, as he gnawed and licked at his neck. Light, little bites, then light little flicks of the tongue, tasting the warm salt of the older man's skin.  
He moved his hands slowly down Lawrence's heaving chest, down his abdomen, and stuck his left index finger into Lawrence's belly button. Lawrence had just a tiny bit of a pot belly, and Adam thought it was adorable. He swirled his finger around it in a clockwise motion, slow and sensual. Lawrence shuddered a little at Adam's soft touch. If he wasn't aroused before…he was now, and Adam could see Lawrence's erection giving him a standing salute.  
Adam grinned and reached his hand into the small opening in the front of Lawrence's boxers, and lightly grasped at just the very top of the head. He wanted to tease his gorgeous, blue eyed blonde just a bit…to really get him going. It worked, because Lawrence twitched and curled his toes up, breathing heavy, and squeezing the back of Adams head, pulling his hair just a bit.  
Adam pulled his hand out, and jerked Lawrence's boxers down, and slowly slipped them over his legs.  
"Turn over" commanded Adam  
Lawrence got up on his hands and knees facing the head of the bed. Adam couldn't help but just stare for a moment. The sight of the older, more dominant man, on his knees… eager to submit to him….it was just too much hotness for Adam to handle. Adam thought his head might explode, from not only the overwhelming tightness in his boxers, but the tingly, hot feeling in his cheeks.  
Adam gulped, took a deep breath, and scooted in closer to Lawrence. He put his right index finger in his mouth, and got it nice and wet with his saliva. He shoved it quickly into Lawrence's tight opening…preparing him for the seven inches of molten flesh that was about to invade his back side.  
Lawrence groaned, and bit his bottom lip, making a kind of bittersweet face…wincing a little bit, but rubbing his lips together in a way, that implies he's enjoying it. Adam swirled his finger around in Lawrence's slick heat for a few minutes. He really wanted Lawrence to enjoy it, the way he did, after the pain subsided. He wanted Lawrence to not just do it, to make him happy….but to want it…to want to feel Adam filling him up to the brim.  
Lawrence was rocking himself back and fowarth onto Adam's finger, head tilted back, moaning softly. Adam knew, he now had the greenlight. Lawrence was prepped and ready for the main event.  
Lawrence reached over to the night stand, and handed the bottle of lubricant to the younger man. Adam cracked a smile at, Lawrence's enthusiasm. Oh yeah… he wanted it.  
Adam popped open the cap, and poured the slick, warm liquid in his left palm, and slowly rubbed it up and down his entire shaft…making sure to coat every inch. He held the bottle upside down, over Lawrence's ring of flesh, and pushed a little, up inside him as well to make double sure all their bases were covered.  
Adam pressed the head up against Lawrence's orifice, and pushed in, as slow and steady as he could… trying to give the doctor's anus a chance to open up for him. Adam was immediately engulfed in a tight, soft, ring of heat. It was slick and seemed perfectly smooth.  
Adam could tell Lawrence was a little uncomfortable, because he buried his face in the pillow, while gripping it tightly with both hands…making a muffled growling noise.  
Adam reached down and started massaging Lawrence's perineum, hoping that would help him relax a bit. Adam's thrusts were gentle and tender, as he rocked his hips back and fowarth slowly. With each soft, easy thrust… Lawrence's opening swallowed him deeper.  
Lawrence loosened his grip on the pillow, turned his head to the side, and let out a sigh. Adam watched his face as he sped up just a bit….pulled back…and dove back into the burning, tight muscled opening. Lawrence was grunting, and licking his beautiful lips, and Adam knew right there that he had him… that the burning had stopped, and Lawrence was enjoying it… enjoying Adam's hard, throbbing, slippery flesh rock in and out of him….filling his tight space deeper with every thrust.  
Adam draped himself over Lawrence's warm, sticky back…pressing his stomach flat up against it, and wrapping his arms around his upper waist, hugging the doctor from behind.  
Despite how slow Adam was pacing himself, he could feel himself getting close. Lawrence just felt so good wrapped around every inch of his tingly throbbing erection. So warm….soft….wet.  
Adam's sighs grew shorter, and coarser. He felt flushed…out of breath….he could feel his diaphragm leaving him…his essence building up in his testicles.…his toes curling…eyebrows lifting…every muscle he had stretching as his essence shot up his shaft and spurted out into the good doctors backside.  
When Adam orgasmed inside the love of his life for the first time… it was an emotional as well as physical pleasure. It felt like he was passing the core of his soul onto Lawrence…like they were sharing energy for a moment.  
As Adam's warm, spurting essence filled Lawrence's canal, it pushed the doctor over the edge and he opened his mouth wide…eyes closed... and spurted out a nice little puddle onto the white sheets beneath him.  
Lawrence collapsed underneath Adam and the two fell down on the bed. Adam still inside of him.  
"Ow" chuckled Adam. "You couldn't wait for me to pull out?"  
Lawrence was out of breath and just shook his pretty, blonde head. Adam slowly slipped himself out and threw himself down on his back next to Lawrence.  
"You okay?" Asked Adam, patting the older man's back.  
Lawrence just nodded his head, seeming to still be out of it.  
"Are you sure?" Adam laughed a little and let out a sigh. "I didn't even give you a reach around. How did you cum like that?"  
"Prostate orgasm, Adam" said the doctor huffing…still out of breath.  
"Oh yeah. Never had one of those. Next time no reach around, Lawrence" Adam said, smiling.  
"This was my first one too" said the doctor, still out of breath.  
"How was it? Not just the orgasm, but everything?" Asked Adam.  
"Uh… a little uncomfortable at first, but then…good. Really good…really hot and satisfying. Physically and emotionally. And that prostate orgasm was…full body. I can't even really describe it…just…wow" Lawrence said.  
Adam smiled wide. He was thrilled he did a good job. He adored Lawrence and wanted so badly to please him. He could tell by Lawrence's after glow that Lawrence wasn't just indulging him…that he really meant it.  
Adam cuddled up to his big strong man, draping his arm across his chest, hand resting on one shoulder and his head resting on the other.  
"I love you so much, Lawrence" said Adam.  
Lawrence smiled, kissed Adam's forehead, softly. "I love you too" Lawrence said, raking his fingers through the younger mans messy hair.  
Lawrence was learning to become a romantic again, after years of losing his touch while being in his rocky marriage, and Adam was becoming less of a hothead…letting go of some of his angst, now that he found real love for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one guys. Lawrence was the bottom for once XD. Let me know what you thought, and stay tuned!


	4. The Opposite Of Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Adam spend their first night in the new place, and Lawrence already begins to spoil the younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sappy chapter. Enjoy 

Adam walked through he and Lawrence's new apartment, smiling from ear to ear. He had already walked through the apartment twice, but he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't believe that this beautiful piece of real estate heaven, was his new home.

Lawrence had bought a beautiful two bedroom/one bath apartment, on the fifteenth floor of a very upscale apartment building in Lincoln Heights. It had all wood floors, and the left side of the living room, was one giant window…kind of like an office building. The bathroom had a big, deep, garden tub and a separate big, clear glass shower with dark blue tile. There was also a den for Lawrence to use when he went back to work.

It was the couple's first night in the new apartment together. All the furniture was finally moved in, but Adam and Lawrence still had plenty of unpacking to do. Adam was procrastinating. He hated moving, then again…who doesn't? Adam just kept wandering around the apartment aimlessly. Walking through slowly, running his fingertips down the sides of the walls, eyes wide and glancing at every square inch. He was in awe of his new home. He wondered what he had ever done in his life to deserve it. Adam couldn't think of a damn thing…well other than saving Lawrence's life, but he had to bash another man's face in to do so. He wasn't really sure if that counted.

Adam finally came upon Lawrence's den. He heard the rustling of paper and knew that's where he'd find the handsome doctor. As he stepped foot inside, he found Lawrence rummaging through one of the boxes on top of the desk. He stood in the doorway for a moment to watch the older man. Lawrence looked extra handsome today. He was dressed a little more casual than usual, since they'd be moving all day. Lawrence was actually wearing blue jeans, and boy did his ass look great in them. Lawrence wasn't much of a T-shirt kind of guy, so if he wore jeans, he'd have to make sure and wear a nice shirt to make up for it. A navy form fitting, blue Ralph Lauren Polo. He was quite a sight for sore eyes.

Adam tip toed lightly toward the doctor….coming up from behind him, he slipped his arms around Lawrence's waist, startling him a bit, and stood up on his tippy toes to give the older man a big kiss on the side of the cheek.

"Christ, Adam! You scared me" Lawrence said gripping his chest. Adam squeezed Lawrence even tighter and put his lips to the doctor's ear.

"Sorry Doctor" Adam whispered. "Your butt looks so hot in those jeans, I just couldn't help myself. Lawrence smirked and put his arms over Adam's.

" Are you done unpacking, young man?" Asked Lawrence.

"Not even close" Adam said, grinning wide… tightening his grip on the older man. "Don't worry, I'm about to get back to it. I just had to come tell you that I love you, just in case you'd forgotten."

Adam spun Lawrence around and pushed him down into his desk, roller chair. Adam sat down in the older man's lap, straddling him. He threw his arms around the older man's neck, and Lawrence placed his hands on Adam's hips.

"This place is amazing" Adam said, looking around the room. "I just wanted to say thank you for rescuing me from my shitty life and bringing me here…into your life. I must have done something good in my life to deserve this, but I have no idea what. Nobody's ever shown me such kindness and I feel unworthy of it."

"Don't talk like that" said Lawrence, brushing the younger man's hair out of his eyes. "It doesn't even matter if you did something good to deserve it or not. Your past doesn't matter now. We're starting all over again…a fresh start. It's only what we do from here on out that matters. All we have to do is be good to each other, and I'm sure that, that will come easy."

Adam shook his head and said " God, you always know just the right thing to say." He planted his lips on Lawrence's and gave him a soft, loving kiss. He then moved his hands from around Lawrence's neck and placed them on the doctor's face. Adam gave the older man soft pecks on the lips while cupping his beautiful face in his hands.

"I'm sorry… said Adam. He let go of Lawrence's face and pulled away. "I'm being a total sap, and we need to get back to unpacking."

Lawrence kept his hands on Adam's hips and looked him dead in the eye. "Adam… don't ever apologize for showing affection. I'd much rather have someone that smothered me, than someone I had to beg for attention from. Okay? Adam smiled and nodded his head. 

********************************************

Finally around midnight, Lawrence and Adam had finally finished unpacking. Lawrence wanted to get it all done in one day, instead of dragging it out for weeks like most people did. Adam was not exactly thrilled but he did what the older man said, without complaining, because he felt so grateful to be here, that he dare not make a fuss.

He did however feel that he had earned himself a cigarette. Lawrence hated that he smoked, but he figured after moving and unpacking all day, that Lawrence would give him a break as long as he went out on the balcony. 

Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out his half empty box of camel menthols. Normally that box would be empty by now, but Adam had been hold up in a motel room with Lawrence for a few days. Adam didn't want Lawrence to know how much he actually smoked, so he refrained when the good doctor was around. 

Adam opened the big, glass, sliding door and stepped out onto the balcony. It was a nice cool night, and very windy from that high up. Adam peeked his head back into the apartment to see if Lawrence was anywhere in sight. When he saw there was no sight of him, he put his menthol to his lips and lit it up real fast, and quickly dove back outside.

Adam leaned up against the railing, staring up at the starry night sky. He was in awe of how beautiful it was from up here. The air smelled fresh and clean, and the wind hitting his face was exhilarating….nice and cool, but not too cold. He took a long puff off his cool menthol cigarette. It tasted extra good, since he hadn't had one since late last night after Lawrence had fallen asleep. 

Adam almost choked on the smoke when he heard the sliding door open. He turned around and saw Lawrence standing there…..arms crossed, staring at him disapprovingly. 

"Um, it's not what it looks like" said Adam, smiling child like and letting out a nervous chuckle.

Lawrence smiled and shook his head. "Why don't you put out that cancer stick and come inside. I have a surprise for you."

Adam took one more quick puff and stomped out the cigarette. Lawrence held out his hand and motioned his head toward the apartment. Adam was curious to find out what the good doctor had to show him, so he smiled, grabbed his new boyfriend's hand, and Lawrence lead him down the hall to their bathroom. 

 

The handsome blonde smiled at the younger man as he slowly opened the bathroom door to reveal their new and very large garden tub, almost full to the brim with hot, steamy water, and lavender scented bubbles that Adam could smell from across the room. Adam let out a delighted chuckle and smiled wide at Lawrence.

"I thought after an exhausting few days, especially today with all the unpacking I forced you to endure…… You'll thank me tomorrow when you wake up and have absolutely no work to do by the way" said Lawrence, nudging Adam in the arm with his elbows. "That you could use some relaxation time. A hot bath, a glass of wine, a good back scrubbing….and maybe, if you play your cards right……a neck massage" Lawrence says, flexing his eyebrows up and down at Adam, suggestively.

"Oh I'll be getting that neck massage" said Adam, as he threw his arms around Lawrence and planted a big soft kiss on his boyfriend's perfect, soft lips.

When their lips broke apart Adam kept his grasp around Lawrence's neck and gave him a soft, loving gaze. "Thank you" said Adam, gazing into his boyfriend's piercing, blue eyes.

"No, thank you, for being foolish enough to fall for this old sap" said Lawrence, returning the loving look.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. The sappiness is kinda gross, yeah…. But it's also endearing, and it's rubbing off on me, and turning me into a bit of a sap" chuckled Adam.

"Good. Now let's get you out of these clothes and into that tub before the water gets cold" said Lawrence. He pulled off Adam's dark, purple shirt that was already unbuttoned and tossed it to the floor. He then grasped at the bottom of the Slayer T-shirt Adam had on underneath, and the younger man raised his arms up, so the doctor could lift the shirt up, over his head. Adam swallowed hard as Lawrence fidgeted with the button on his faded jeans. The sound of his own fly being zipped down by the hot blonde got Adam aroused, and he couldn't wait to get out of the jeans that were getting seemingly tighter by the second. Lawrence squatted down on the floor and pulled the jeans down to Adam's ankles, and Adam helped him out by slipping his feat out of them. Lawrence looked up at the half naked, younger man and quickly yanked down his boxers. He held them down by Adam's ankles, so the the younger man step out of them.

Adam was left standing there naked and vulnerable in the well lit bathroom, wearing nothing but his white socks. 

"I'll get those" Adam chuckled balancing himself on Lawrence's shoulder as he pulled each sock off and tossed them at the doctor. Lawrence caught them and gave Adam a playful smile. Adam ran his finger up the bottom of Lawrence's chin and turned around to get into the tub. 

Lawrence swung his left hand up quickly and smacked Adam's small, tight, little ass hard enough to make the younger man yelp and almost fall on his face. Lawrence let out a loud chuckle, as Adam flipped around quickly, eyes wide with surprise.

"Don't look at me like that" Lawrence said, grinning wide. "Like I was supposed to resist that" Lawrence shrugged.

Adam's cheeks turned red, and he smiled wide at the grinning doctor. "I love you" Adam chuckled. 

"I love you too. Now get that hot, little ass in that tub, before it gets cold" said Lawrence, motioning his hand towards the tub.

Adam shook his head, smiling and stepped into the bath. Adam carefully sunk down into it, and the soothing, hot, lavender scented water engulfed Adam's tired, aching body like a warm, wet blanket of heat. He reached over and grabbed the glass of red wine that Lawrence had placed on the edge of the tub for him. Adam sipped it slowly and in spite of the fact that he was no wine expert, he could tell that it wasn't cheap. It was certainly the best he had ever tasted. He used to sneak sips of his mom's wine in the middle of the night, when he was a preteen. He didn't actually like the taste of it, back then, but just the thought that he was drinking something he wasn't supposed to, made it fun and exciting.

Adam put the wine glass back down and slid further down into the hot water so he could wet his messy, dark hair. The water was still a little too hot for Adam to keep his face in it for too long. He popped back up quickly, took a deep breath and shook his head.

Lawrence smiled, watching the adorable younger man splash around the tub like a kid. He grabbed the bathroom stool and drug it to the front of the bathtub behind Adam and sat down. Adam shot the doctor a smile from over his shoulder and Lawrence grabbed the bar of soap from the dish, dunked it in Adam's bathwater and gently rubbed it over the younger man's back.

Adam let out a sigh, and brought his knees up into his chest, while his older boyfriend cupped the soapy hot water in his hands, and washed it over him. He heard Lawrence pop his knuckles and then he felt the warm touch of the older man's hands gripping down on his shoulders. Adam wrapped his arms around his legs, and rested his right cheek on his knees. Adam had, had very few massages in his adult life, so he was going to enjoy this. His mom used to give him back rubs to help put him to sleep when he was a small child, but none of his girlfriends, or just lady friends, had ever been overly affectionate. They were all pretty bitchy and cold, now that he really thought about it. He realized what awful taste in women he had. He sat up and peaked back over his shoulder at the handsome blonde doctor, and smiled. He took comfort in knowing he at least had much better taste in men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! More to come.


	5. Another First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence and Adam find themselves equally aroused, but both are still reeling from their first time together. Adam decides that shouldn't stop them from enjoying each other at all, so he decides to thank the good doctor for his generosity, another way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little shorter, but does contain smut.

Adam dried himself off with the very luxuriously soft, white towel that Lawrence set out by the tub for him. It felt so good sliding against his still warm skin. The smell of lavender was still permeating even as the last drops of water, trickled down the tub drain. 

He wrapped the big white towel around his small waist, and bent down to pick up his dirty clothes from the floor. He tossed him into the hamper, and walked over to the sink. He grabbed his toothbrush, and squeezed the cinnamon flavored toothpaste on it. He smiled just a bit, that Lawrence had remembered that cinnamon was his favorite. Not because Adam had told him, but because Lawrence had tasted it on him. He was so flattered that Lawrence had paid attention to that. Nobody else had ever been so considerate of Adam's wants and needs. It was foreign to him.

He brushed his teeth hard trying to get the stench of ashtray out of his mouth, because he knew the first thing he was going to do when he got into the bed with his gorgeous, blonde boyfriend, was plant a big wet kiss on his perfect lips, for not only remembering the toothpaste, but for the bath, the neck massage, and their amazing new home.

As he watched himself in the mirror, he realized he looked different…. Happier…. Glowing if you will. He knew he felt much happier, but just now realized that he also looked it. This brought a big smile to his face, which also made him realize that he had been smiling so much lately, that his cheeks were a little sore.

He spit his toothpaste in the sink, not bothering to rinse his mouth. He figured he'd taste better that way. He opened the bathroom door that led to their bedroom and saw the handsome, blonde doctor lying in their king size bed (that had yet to be broken in), wearing nothing but his boxers. Adam stood in the doorway studying the older man. Watching the glow of the television bounce off his chiseled face, as Lawrence's eyes moved off the TV and met with his.

"What are you lookin at?" Asked Lawrence, smirking.

"Well you know, I'm still getting used to having a hot blonde waiting in bed for me every night" Adam said, smiling.

Lawrence blushed a little bit, as he chuckled. Adam flipped off the bathroom light, and hurried towards their bed pouncing on top of the good doctor. 

Lawrence grunted as the younger man's body crashed down on top of his. "You trying to kill this old man?" Asked Lawrence, jokingly.

Adam grinned mischievously, threw his arms around Lawrence, and planted a big, hard kiss on the lips he just couldn't get enough of. As their tongues crashed together, in a lustful frenzy, Lawrence pushed Adam down onto the mattress, so he could be on top. After all, the doctor was the more dominating one. It was in his primal nature to be the aggressor, and Adam actually kind of preferred it that way. With women, he always had to be the aggressor and the dominant one. He was enjoying being manhandled by the older man.

Lawrence continued shoving his tongue aggressively into Adam's eager mouth, and as much as Adam was enjoying Lawrence's, lustful tongue filling his mouth, and intertwining with his, he knew he had to break apart from his boyfriend's lips, because he knew where this was leading.

"Lawrence… I want to, so bad right now…. He struggled with the words because Lawrence's mouth and tongue had moved down to his neck, and that was a weakness of Adam's. " But…. I… I'm still sore from the other night, and I just don't think that's possible " Adam finally chocked out.

Lawrence looked up at him, and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair, smiling just a bit. "I know the feeling, kid….trust me" chuckled Lawrence. "You just smell so damn good. Jumping on me in your towel… you little tease" said the doctor, poking Adam in the hip, playfully.

"Who says I'm just teasing you" said Adam, smirking and raising his eyebrows up at the doctor. "Lie down."

"Since when are you in charge?" Asked Lawrence.

"Since now. Now lie down" demanded Adam forcing himself out from underneath his more dominating boyfriend. He pushed Lawrence down on the mattress and nuzzled himself, squatting down in between the older man's legs. Adam dove his tongue into Lawrence's warm, bellybutton, and fluttered it around playfully. Lawrence let out a sigh, and was officially pitching a tent in his boxers.

Adam moved his fluttering tongue from Lawrence's belly button, down to his lower stomach, and traced the line of flesh just above the elastic of his boxers, with it. Lawrence groaning and breathing heavily, as his erection pulsed underneath his shorts.

Adam grabbed the band of the older man's underwear and started to pull them down. Lawrence flinched underneath him nervously.

"What….what are you doing?" Gasped Lawrence.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Asked Adam, with a smart tone.

"Well, it looks kind of like you're getting a little x rated with me there" said Lawrence, blushing a bit.

"Oh, you must be psychic" Adam said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, you sexy little smart ass, chuckled Lawrence.

"Do you have a problem with me getting x rated with you, doctor?" Adam asked.

"Well…um..no. I'm just nervous I guess. It's been quite a while since anyone has gotten x rated with me, I suppose" confessed Lawrence.

"Now that's a damn shame. A caring, handsome man like you should have his needs met. We'll work on changing that" said Adam, looking up at the doctor with doe eyes…his chin resting on the older man's stomach.

Lawrence nodded his head, and ran his fingers through the younger man's hair. Adam smiled at him lovingly, gave him a wink, and planted his lips on the head of Lawrence's erection, still hiding underneath his seemingly tight boxers. 

Adam reached his hand into the gaping hole in the front of his boyfriend's shorts, and pulled out the throbbing erection. He pressed his lips together, hesitating for a moment. He was about to do something that was completely foreign to him and he was a little scared. Not grossed out, because he loved Lawrence more than anything, and he wanted to do all kinds of naughty things, that God never intended, to the handsome doctor…..but in spite of that, he was still so nervous. Let's face it…giving another man, oral pleasure was right at the top of the list of things Adam thought he'd never do. 

Adam held Lawrence in his right hand, and thought about what he would want Lawrence to do to him if the roles were reversed. He stuck his pointed tongue out and touched it to the tip of the appendage in front of him. He swirled his tongue in a clockwise motion, and slid it down further to the base and back up to the tip again. He looked up at the older man lying there breathing heavily, eyes closed, licking his lips. Adam took that as a sign he was doing well so far.

Adam bowed his head back down, opened his mouth wide, and finally took the doctor into his mouth. It tasted pretty much like any other part of Lawrence he had tasted. Just a little salty. It certainly didn't taste bad. As a matter of fact, much to his surprise, Adam found having the older man in his mouth was oddly satisfying…… arousing even. Adam became erect, which made what he was doing to his boyfriend with his mouth, even hotter.

Lawrence's soft moans, and the feeling of his fingers running through his hair, made Adam so hot, he could barely stand it. He now had a raging hard on, as he slipped his lips up and down the older man's shaft. He moaned enthusiastically, feeling Lawrence sliding between his lips. 

Lawrence's fingers went from running through Adam's dark hair, to pulling it. Adam was not against this. It was hot…really hot, and Lawrence's moans growing louder, certainly didn't hurt. Adam wanted so badly to please him, which was odd because the old Adam didn't give a fuck about pleasing anyone. This was his thank you to the good doctor, for everything he had done for him.

Feeling Lawrence twitch and writhe underneath him, would have certainly brought a smile to his face, had his lips not been so busy already. Adam was so turned on, his erection started to become painful, so he used his free hand to remove his towel, and he grabbed his own erection with his left hand and began stroking himself, Lawrence still in his mouth.

Lawrence sensed Adam's fidgeting, and opened his eyes, to see what was happening. Lawrence's eyes grew wide as he was met with the sight of the beautiful younger man, not only slurping his mouth up and down on his dick, but touching himself why he did it. 

This was too much to take and Lawrence tugged Adam's dark hair even tighter, as he spasmed and shook underneath the younger man. Adam felt Lawrence constrict in his mouth, followed by the trickle of warm, liquid hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed quickly and took just a few more sucks of the doctor, just to make sure he was completely done. It was a little bitter, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

Adam took his mouth off Lawrence……knowing himself what it feels like to be touched there after climaxing, and continued jerking himself, while moving his mouth back up to Lawrence's perfect lips again. The feeling of Lawrence's powerful tongue moving in and out of his mouth was enough to keep him hard, and shortly after their tongues meeting, Adam felt the burning in his loins, the tingle in his ball sack, and his orgasm rising up through his throbbing erection, and spilling out into his own hand, and the expensive sheets below him.

Adam groaned loudly, and felt Lawrence's warm hands running up and down his back. He released the last spat, and collapsed on top of the doctor. Both men just lie there still, breathing heavily, trying to recover.

Lawrence was the first to speak…."Oh, my God" he managed to get out, out of breath. "That was…. Sublime. I….. Well…. Certainly the best head I've ever gotten. Not that I've gotten a lot. A few highschool and college girlfriends did it, and my wife did it for me on my birthday and our anniversary, but…..never like that.

Adam grinned from ear to ear at the thought of him being Lawrence's best. By Lawrence's reaction and erratic breathing, it seemed to be genuine, and not something his boyfriend was just saying to make him feel good.

"Well, I do have an advantage, being a guy and all" said Adam, smirking.

"You did good, kid. You did real good" said Lawrence. He pulled Adam to him, encouraging the younger man to lie on his chest. Adam was happy to oblige. Lawrence's skin was warm, and felt good against the side of his face. The sound of Lawrence's heart beat was comforting, and Lawrence's fingers running over his scalp, made him melt.

"I love you" Adam whispered.

Lawrence smiled and placed a soft kiss on the top of the younger man's head. The pair were so exhausted from the move and what had just transpired, that it took no time for both of them to drift off into a deep enveloping sleep, television still blaring in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill.... More to come 


	6. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence tells Adam, it's time to tell their parents. Adam is less than thrilled, but knows it must be done. He calls his mom to tell her the news, much to his chagrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry, it took so long to update. It wasn't me being lazy, so much as it was me being uninspired. I didn't want to force it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Adam walked down the hall towards the kitchen rubbing his eyes, still groggy having just crawled out of he and Lawrence's big, comfy bed. The bitter, yet invitingly warm smell of coffee filled the atmosphere, taking over Adam's senses. As he turned the corner he saw Lawrence sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the paper. 

"Morning sunshine" said Lawrence smiling and looking up from his paper.

Adam cracked a smile and went straight for the coffee pot. "I have a question…" started Adam, as he poured that hot cup of bliss, that was calling his name. "Neither one of us has to go to work…so why aren't we still in bed?"

Lawrence chuckled a bit and sat down his paper on the table. "That's a valid question I suppose." He took a swig of his coffee and leaned his elbows on the table grasping his coffee cup with both hands. "However, we do have something very important to do today." Adam raised a curious eyebrow up at Lawrence before taking his first sip of coffee. "You might want to sit down for this" said Lawrence, patting the chair next to him, for Adam to sit down.

Adam walked over and took a seat next to the handsome doctor, looking curiously into those blue eyes that looked like the sea after a storm. "Please, do tell."

Lawrence let out a sigh, and looked up at Adam like he himself dreaded having to say it. "We have to tell our parents."

Adam scoffed and rolled his head back like a child that was just told to go clean their room. "No, no. We just got out of the hospital. Do we really have to do this now?"

"Absolutely. It's better to get it over with, then we're free of the burden." Said Lawrence. Adam groaned and banged his head down on the table a few times before wrapping his arms around his head.

A muffled voice came out from the folded arms…"I'm not ready. I can't do this yet."

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled either, but it has to be done" said Lawrence. The good doctor placed his hand on the back of the younger, frustrated man's neck and squeezed lovingly.

Adam looked up from the table, and placed his chin on his crossed forearms. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I'm going to call up my parents and invite them out to dinner, where I will introduce them to you, and then tell them that Ali and I are getting divorced and you are the love of my life."

Adam sighed, and sat all the way up in his chair, giving Lawrence that you've got to be kidding me look. "That sounds awful. As a matter of fact, I'd rather be chained to a pipe, in a prehistoric bathroom, than endure that."

Lawrence couldn't help but laugh just a bit. "Listen.. I'm not exactly thrilled either but it has to be done, and you know it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Adam, running his fingers through the his hair.

"Why don't you go ahead and call your mother and get it over with." Said Lawrence. "You'll feel so much better, and you will have less weight on your shoulders at dinner tonight. Oh, and I want you to tell her to come visit. My treat, and I won't take no for an answer."

Adam scrunched up his nose at the thought. His mom, Belinda, was actually pretty cool. She was young and certainly no prude. She had Adam at sixteen and did a damn good job raising the boy all on her own after the senior that knocked her up denied Adam was his, graduated and ran off to Princeton after Adam was born.

She had always been a very open minded woman. She'd let Adam watch horror films and other rated R movies, ever since Adam was old enough to know what a movie was. She didn't even cover his eyes during nude or sex scenes. She never even made Adam leave his bedroom door open when he had girls over to "study". 

It wasn't that she was a bad or uncaring mom, she was just a little unconventional. She did pay attention to her son and she did show him discipline whenever he broke the rules that she did have set for him. Adam may have been fatherless, but he did come from a very loving home. His grandma was a Georgia peach, accent and all. Born and raised in the south and boy did it show. 

She and Adam's mother had a very close relationship and she spent more time at their apartment than her own home. She made the best sweet tea, and was the greatest cook Adam had ever known. She taught his mother everything she knew, and despite his mother being so young, she was very domestic. When she wasn't dancing for creepy bald guys at the local strip club, she was home cleaning house, cooking and helping her boy with his homework.

Because of his mother's odd work hours, Adam spent a lot of time with his grandma, and got spoiled rotten with all the sweet tea he could handle, down home, southern cooking for dinner and being called suge. The kid had it pretty good, and wasn't even sure why he was so weary about telling mom and grandma. They both adored him, and him coming out shouldn't change a damn thing.

"Fine" said Adam. He got up from the table and walked into the living room. He grabbed the cordless phone off the cradle and plopped down on the couch. Lawrence followed him in there and watched him dial the phone nervously.

Adam put the phone up to his ear; a part of him hoping there would be no answer.

Belinda: "Hello?"  
Adam: "Hi, mom."  
Belinda: "Hi, baby! I'm so glad I answered. I didn't recognize the number, so I almost let the machine get it."  
Adam: "I'm glad you answered too. I miss you and grandma so much."  
Belinda: "Awwe, baby…we miss you so much too. How are you recovering?"  
Adam: "I'm doing really good, ma. My shoulder isn't even really bothering me anymore."  
Belinda: "It kills me that I couldn't make it there to visit you in the hospital. I had to pay rent. I didn't have a choice."  
Adam: "I know ma. I wouldn't have it any other way. Anyways, the reason I'm calling is…. I wanted to tell you that… I'm in love and living with somebody."  
Belinda: "Oh, honey…that's wonderful. Why didn't you tell me when I called the hospital?"  
Adam: "Well, I wasn't sure if we were going to be together or not. It was a complicated situation."  
Belinda: "Oh, I'm so excited for you. Tell me everything."  
Adam: "Well, I'm in love with a doctor."  
Belinda: "A doctor? You're kidding. What kind of doctor?"  
Adam: "An Oncologist. A surgeon. A blonde, blue eyed surgeon."  
Belinda: "Get out…. I am just beaming right now. I can't wait to tell your grandma."  
Adam: "Mom, are you sitting down?"  
Belinda: "Yes..why?"  
Adam: "Do you remember me telling you about the other man that was chained up in the bathroom with m"  
Belinda: "Yes, the doctor."  
Adam: "Well.... That's who I'm in love with. Doctor Lawrence Gordon…. A man. I'm living with a man, mom."  
Belinda: "What? Oh now you're just pullin my leg."  
Adam: "No, mom. I'm serious. I'm in love with another man."  
Belinda:…….I don't know what to say. It's….just so unexpected. I mean….you never, ever did or said anything that would even imply that you're gay."  
Adam: "It's not really that black and white, mom. It's complicated. Listen, Lawrence wants to fly you here. He wants to meet you and he says me and you need to see each other."  
Belinda: "Oh I would love nothing more than to come to the windy city and see you, love, but I can't let him do that.  
Adam: " He won't take no for an answer. He's very stubborn. Please come mom. It's been too long and I really miss you."  
Belinda: "Oh baby, I miss you too." I'm going to have to ask for time off two weeks ahead of time, so I can't come right away, but I will come see you."  
Adam: "That's great, mom. I can't wait. I'll be in touch. Tell grandma I said I love her."  
Belinda: "Oh I will. She'll be thrilled, she talks about you nonstop."  
Adam: "I'll talk to you soon. I love you."  
Belinda: "Alright, baby. I love you too."

Adam hung up the phone, grinning from ear to ear. A huge sense of relief swept over him as he plopped down on the couch. He knew his mom wouldn't disown him or anything drastic like that, but no matter how cool your parents are, coming out is never easy.

Lawrence walked over to Adam and sat down next to him on the couch. He threw his arm around the beaming younger man and pulled him into his chest.

"See, that wasn't so bad. Don't you feel better now?"

Adam nodded his head. "Yes. Yes I do."

"You did great. I'm proud of you. Now we just have to tell my parents" said Lawrence. Adam rolled his eyes in distaste and sighed. 

"Yeah, it's not going to be pleasant, but it's necessary. Now go find your best outfit because we are having dinner with my parents tonight, kiddo" said Lawrence, as he softly pushed Adam's jaw with his fist, playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in the next chapter. Promise. I'm going to try and update another fic tomorrow and then update the other 3 next week. Bear with me guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to Tarlee Winston for coming up with the title.. Genius. To Daniel Train for suggesting I write this FF. To Chris Berry for my awesome pen name. To Karl Franks for being the first one to read it. Last but certainly not least, Guy Brown for helping me so much with my descriptiveness. He made this FF more enjoyable.


End file.
